Referring to FIG. 1, an intravenous line organizer of the present invention is generally shown at 10. The organizer 10 includes a plurality of holders 12. Each holder 12 is defined by an elongated tubular wall 14. Each tubular wall defines an axis a (best seen in FIGS. 4 and 5) such that adjacent of the tubular walls 14 define parallel axis. Adjacent holders 12 are interconnected by adjoining member 16.
A plurality of holders are each interconnected by adjoining member 16 so that an individual line organizer 10 may include 2, 3, 4 or more parallel holders 12. Therefore, a large number of intravenous lines 20 are maintained in an orderly manner with a single organizer 10.
Perforations 18 are defined by each joining member 16 and extend the full length of the joining member 16. The perforations 18 provide the ability to tear an individual joining member 16 to separate one of the holders 12 from the organizer 10 as represented in FIG. 1. For example, in the instance that only three intravenous lines 20 are used by a particular patient, one of the holders 12 may be removed from an organizer 10 originally having 4 holders 12 to reduce the mass of the organizer 10 as will be explained further herein below.
Each holder 12 includes an entryway 22 for receiving an intravenous line 20 used to convey medicament disposed in a medicament bag 21 in a known manner. Each entryway 22 is defined by mating appendages 24 as best seen in FIGS. 4 and 5. It should be understood that the tubular wall 14 circumscribes nearly the entire intravenous line disposed with the holder 12. In one embodiment, the organizer 10 extends generally the full length of the intravenous line 20 between an intravenous pump 26 and an intravenous port 28 that is interconnected with an intravenous needle (not shown).
It is contemplated by the inventors that the organizer 10 is formed of a flexomeric polymer so that the holders 12 flex with the intravenous lines 20 when necessary. In one embodiment, the organizer 10 is formed of a nitrile material similar to that of a medical glove to reduce mass of the organizer 10. It is desirable that the organizer 10 does not add a considerable amount of mass to the intravenous lines 20 so that the lines 20 do not weigh down the port 28, which could extract an intravenous needle from a patient. Further, the organizer 10 is less rigid than even the intravenous line 20 disposed therein so that the intravenous lines may flex in a normal manner while still preventing the intravenous lines from becoming entangled.
Each tubular wall 14 defines an opening 30 to provide visual access to the intravenous line 20 disposed within the holder 12. In one embodiment, a plurality of openings 30 is spaced along an entire length of the tubular wall 14. This manner, an observer can identify if a blockage has occurred in any one of the intravenous lines 20 within any of the holders 12. Alternatively, the organizer 10 is formed from a transparent, flexomeric polymer providing visual access to the intravenous lines 20 disposed within each holder 12.
Invention has been described in an illustrative manner, and it is to be understood that the terminology which has been used is intended to be in the nature of words of description rather than of limitation. It is now apparent to those skilled in the art that many modifications and variations of the present invention are possible in light of the above teachings. It is, therefore, to be understood that the invention may be practiced otherwise and is specifically described, and still be within the scope of the present invention.